Thomas and the Magic Railroad (2019 film)/Transcript/1
TBA - Previous Next - 2 (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows ImageMovers logo) (Shows Legendary Pictures logo) (Shows HiT Entertainment logo) Universal Pictures and Hit Entertainment present In association with Gullane Entertainment Legendary Pictures and ImageMovers Presented in Association with The Isle of Man Film Commission A Robert Zemeckis and Britt Allcroft Film (The screen fades to a blue-sky background where a blue oval appears as a hole, and a 2D-animated version of a young girl named Lily Stone peeks out and looks at the camera) Starring Ariel Winter as Lily Stone (The whole text disappears except for the word "stone" which turns into the stone with the text named after it; Lily looks at it while the camera pans on the right direction to Lily's grandfather Burnett Stone, who is using the force to hold a stone while reading the book "How to Believe in Magic?") Owen Wilson as Burnett Stone (The camera pans down to a 2D-animated version of Mr. Conductor on a cloud, holding a whistle with gold dust in it) Alec Baldwin as Mr. Conductor (The camera pans on the left direction to Junior, Mr. Conductor's cousin, who is wearing his sunglasses and a T-shirt with a cloud symbol that has the "#1" text written in red) David Tennant as Mr. Conductor, Junior (The camera pans on the right direction to a photograph of a young Tasha) AnnaSophia Robb as Tasha (The camera pans upward to P.T. Boomer with the red cloud and the lightning bolt behind him) with Nicolas Cage as PT Boomer (The camera pans upward again to Diesel 10 who is moving on top of a cloud that has the tracks on top of it) Matt Wilkinson as the voice of Diesel 10 (The camera pans down to the CGI Thomas the Tank Engine on a 2D animated background) and Joseph May as the voice of Thomas the Tank Engine (Cue the film's title "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" on a multi-color background; the title shines into a floating ball of light afterwards) Adult Lily: Hi, my name is Stone... Lily Stone. I'm here to tell you a story about a blue cheeky tank engine named Thomas who gets to have a visit on the Magic Railroad. If you don't know what that is, the Magic Railroad is a magical railroad as imagined by Burnett Stone, my grandfather, and was operated by Lady, the lost steam engine at Muffle Mountain. I believe that most folks, like yourselves, understand that on a train journey, great adventure may never be very far away and that long after the sound of a train whistle has vanished, it's romance will be safe in every human heart- whatever age, whatever the time... Most folks are happy to know this- sadly, a few are not- which is a pity because that's all it takes to cause a lot of trouble to some of the most precious things in life... so that's why you should listen to what I say as I tell you a story. (The floating light morphs into a book) Adult Lily: This story, unlike any other stories, is a very special one. (The book opens itself and flips its pages to Chapter 1) Adult Lily: This story is about trains; folks who were far apart; and a magic railroad that brought them together... as they were meant to be. (Thomas coming out of the tunnel, whistling) Adult Lily: Every story, like a railroad, has its heroes. Meet Thomas. He's our number one hero. Thomas: Hello. (whistling) Adult Lily: But he's running a little late today. (The scene zooms out to reveal a page from the book with a picture of the bridge of the water mill) Adult Lily: This is the Island of Sodor where Thomas and his friends live. The magic here is closely linked with a special universe in this story. (Scene flips to the next page with the moving picture of Knapford Station with all the engines) Gordon: Good morning. James: Hello, Thomas. Thomas: Hello, James; Edward. Edward: Good morning, Thomas. Thomas: Morning, Percy. Hey, wake up. (Scene flips to yet another page with a 2D animated cartoon weta and an image of Henry as he chuffs under the bridge with a freight train and over Bulgy's Bridge with Edward passing by him with cattle cars as Percy passes with freight cars by Thomas with Annie and Clarabel under the bridge, Bertie honking as he rolls by) Adult Lily: Everything runs swell here. Under the authority of Sir Topham Hatt, of course. (The cartoon weta peeks out, and after a couple of seconds, he got up and used the rope to pull the page to a next one, which was the scene of Gordon at Wellsworth station with the express, counting how many seconds late Thomas was) Gordon: Five, six, seven, eight… Thomas: Who do we appreciate? Practicing your numbers, Gordon. That's a good engine. What are you counting? Gordon: (as the passengers exit Annie and Clarabel and cross over to the express coaches) I'm counting how many seconds late you are. What does that sign say? Thomas: Hmm, Welcome to Sodor Railway. Really reliable and right on time…(Gordon sniggers)…signed Head Of The Railway Sir Topham Hatt. Gordon: (as the doors in his express coaches slam close) That's The Fat Controller to you, little Thomas. And neither were you on time, were you? Thomas: And you're just being bossy, Gordon. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to collect Mr. Conductor. He's going to be looking after us while The Fat Controller takes a much needed holiday. Gordon: Well, I think we can take care of ourselves. Thomas: Hold on a second! What does that say? Gordon: I don't know, maybe you can read it. Thomas: Okay! The notice at the bottom of the "Welcome to Sodor Railway" sign says "Sorry for delays during repairs, we are making this a better railway." See? Gordon: Yes. Of course, there are delays during the repairs of some railroad tracks. First is the delays, then the train getting late, now what's next? Diesel 10: GET OUT OF MY WAY! (passes Thomas and Gordon) I HAVE IMPORTANT BUSINESS HERE AND I'M ABOUT TO GET THROUGH WITH IT FAST! Gordon: (trembling, chuffs away but then backs down on his own coaches) Oh, what in the name of Sodor was that? (shaking) Thomas: That arrived today and is a problem. I call him Diesel 10, 10 out of 10 for being a bully with devious deeds and brutal strength. The Fat Controller sent him here to help us steam engines but Diesel is behaving as though he hates us. We'll all have to be very careful. Gordon: You're right, little Thomas. Maybe we do need Mr. Conductor here after all. On time. (Scene cuts to the mountainsides that lead to Shining Time) Adult Lily: Mr. Conductor, well, he's the little man with the sparkle and he knows Thomas well. He lives at the other end of his own universe. You can see the land from far away across oceans of time, in which oceans don't literally go time traveling anyway. You can always see it up and over Muffle Mountain, and hidden deep in the valley... is his hometown... Shining Time. (The song Shining Time plays like it does in the real movie as we get a glimpse of Shining Time. Scene then cuts to the big city. It is a dark rainy day) Adult Lily: This is where I come into our story. I lived with my parents in the big city and I saw magic that no one else has time to like lovely reflections of light on a rainy day. Soon, I was off to stay with my grandpa on Muffle Mountain. (Scene cuts to inside a townhouse) Lily's Mom: Come on in, Lily. Your dad wants to say hello. (Scene cuts to Lily holding a harmonica and letting it roll in her hands) Lily's Mom: Come on, Lily. (Lily puts her harmonica in her pocket and watches inside her house to a cramped room where her mother is packing, handing the phone to her) Lily: Hi, dad. When are you coming home? (voice muffle over phone) Lily: Oh, okay. I hope your job goes well. (sighs disappointedly) (voice muffle over phone) Lily: Love you too, dad. Bye. (hangs up and looks to her mother) Why did my dad have to go away, mom? I wanted to say goodbye to him before he left. Lily's Mom: I know, honey. But your father had to get to work. Now please help me pack. You're gonna carry this on the train after all. Lily: (sighs) I understand. But why do I have to go to Grandpa's. You're only having a baby after all. Lily's Mom: Well, I didn't want to be at home while I was having a baby and staying with grandpa is cheaper having a babysitter. Plus it will give you more time to get to know him better. It will be fun and only for a few days after all. (From the clutter of space, Lily notices a black-and-white portrait of her grandpa and grandma, causing her attitude to soften) Lily: I like this photo of my grandparents. Where was it taken? Lily's Mom: (rising up and looking at the picture) That photo was taken at a school dance they were at. Burnett says that her dress was as green as the apples on a summer's apple tree. Lily: I see. (looking closer at a picture to see a boy frowning at the couple dancing) But who's this other boy? He looks quite suspicious around grandpa and grandma. Lily's Mom: That's Boomer. Pete Tiberius Boomer. Also known as P.T. Boomer. Your grandfather said that he's a really nasty mean old man. Then later, just before your grandparents got married, Boomer destroyed something very precious to your grandfather. I've never known what it was and neither did your grandmother tell me. Lily: Wow, what a mystery. Lily's Mom: I know. Come on, Lily. Let's get back to packing. We've got a big day tomorrow. (Scene zooms of the house and out of the city and back to Shining Time Station where a train whistle occurs) Patch: There, Mutt. Paint job's finished. I reckon Shining Time's the best of any welcome sign in our valley. (Mutt barks) Patch: Well, I'm glad you agree. Your master's old map sure helped a lot. (Mutt barks again) Patch: He's on his way back now, is he? You hear that train whistle sooner then it hears itself. (Train running through the valley with Billy waving to children in the field. A mysterious man on a motorcycle crosses the level dirt road in front of Rainbow Sun, startling Billy to stop the train) (Billy walks up next to Patch and Mutt and looks at the poster) Billy: Fine work, Patch. Patch: Thanks, Billy. And oh, I've been looking at your map. What are these mysterious shadowy lines doing on it? They look like straight railroad tracks but I can't see any tracks around here except for the ones that you travel on. Billy: It's a mystery which makes this land so… Patch: Magical? (Billy points to him with agreement) Patch: Well, I'd better be off to Muffle Mountain. I promised Mr. Stone that I'd clean his yard today. Billy: Does Burnett Stone ever give you a smile? Patch: No, but he doesn't frighten my horse either, (jumping up on the saddle and patting his horse on the saddle) which I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just…sad. (rides off with his horse) Billy: Keep on the lookout for a stranger! (sighs to himself) Almost had one killed on the way in. (looking at the poster that Patch finished and then putting his hand on Mutt's head) Come on, Mutt, old boy. Let's go to the platform. (As Billy and Mutt walk up to the platform, the mysterious man from the motorcycle is waiting for them. Mutt growls at him) Boomer: So I guess you're Billy Twofeathers, huh? Do you know who I am, Billy? (Billy looks at Boomer calmly) Billy: You're P.T. Boomer. And you left when I was a child. What has it been like 30 or 40 years now…? Boomer: It's been that many years, Billy. So now I'm back with a question. (silence as Boomer walks to Billy) Where's Burnett Stone? (grunting) Billy: Wherever he wants to be, Boomer… Boomer: Playing innocent like the rest of this valley. Eh, Billy? Billy: Yes, there is innocence here and unless you want to be exiled from these mountainsides, I suggest that you don't mess with it. (looks across at the meadow at beautiful flowers) Those flowers are beautiful, aren't they? Mr. Conductor planted them this morning. (Boomer scoffs and looks at the flowers, taking a swing at one of them and walking away) (scene cuts to Muffle Mountain cottage) Adult Lily: Nobody in the valley knew that in Muffle Mountain, there was a secret that Burnett shared only with Tasha. Young Burnett: One day, Tasha, I'm going to drive this engine and I'll take you with me. Tasha: Promise me you will, Burnett. Promise. Burnett: I promise. (Scene closes up to how Lady looks) Adult Lily: This engine was vital to the magic that these worlds together but only Burnett knew that. (next scene cuts to Shining Time Station where the phone rings and Stacy picks it up) Stacy: Hello. Shining Time Station manager Stacy Jones speaking. Oh, yes. The 10:15 from Pelican Falls to Shining Time is right on schedule. You're welcome. (bell rings) At 10:00 to Lucy's Leap is leaving now. (Boy rolls car at Stacy's desk as Billy walks in) Stacy: Oh, Billy. I found this child's drawing in an old locker in the lost and found. Look at the signature, Billy. Burnett Stone. (chuckling) It's hard to believe Burnett could ever have looked that happy. Billy: Well, Burnett had a wonderful smile. And he loved railroading too. (handing Stacy the broken flowers) Here, Stacy. These flowers got knocked out of their basket. Maybe some water will help them live longer. Stacy: Why did they get knocked out? Billy: Because P. T. Boomer's back in town and he doesn't deserve to be here. He's never even believed in magic and he's been jealous of Burnett because his relationship with Tasha. Stacy: Oh. Well then, we'd better take good care of Mr. Conductor. Billy: And a lot more besides. (Scene cuts to James at Tidmouth Sheds being bothered by a fly) James: Sandal, fly, Boo, fly. Shoo, fly. That's it. Better still, buzz off. (Thomas chuffs backwards and hits the buffers) Thomas: Oh, bust my buffers. James: You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there. Thomas: That's what buffers are for. To stop engines from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James? James: I'm feeling... a little blue, which isn't so hot when you're red. Actually, what I meant to say is that I'm upset. Thomas: Upset? What's the matter, James? James: I was naughty because The Fat Controller ordered me to collect trucks from the scrapyards instead of pulling coaches. So I told him that Percy and Toby should do it since they're not as important as I am, but then he disagreed and told me to think of all of the ways I could be really useful. Then I could come out again. Thomas: He's just trying to make this a better railway for steam engines. (Diesel 10 lurks up behind the two engines) James: Uh, Thomas! Thomas: The harder we work, the less diesels we'll need to help us. Diesel 10: Help you? (laughs) (Thomas and James gasps) Diesel 10: You'll always need help because steam engines are cowardly, cranky, worn out hunks of metal who couldn't hurt a fly! (The fly was shocked at Diesel 10 and hides inside James's funnel) James: No, we're not! Diesel 10: Yes, you are. James: Are not! Diesel 10: Are too! Now, you and that worthy Fat Hatt has brought me to help, but I've come here to find the lost steam engine! I'm gonna destroy her and dominate you! And then, you'll be nothing but useless scrap. Scrap, I tell ya! SCRAP! James: Big bully! Stinker! Thomas: We're really useful engines! (following Diesel 10) You won't dominate us and you won't destroy her either! We won't let you! Neither will Mr. Conductor! I'm off to fetch him now! Stay here, James. I'm going to find him. I'll be back soon. James: What lost engine? What engine is he talking about? (Thomas chuffs on through the countryside with Annie and Clarabel) Thomas: If this diesel has important business and if it involves destroying the lost engine, then there's sure to be trouble right around the corner. I wonder where my other engine friends are. Cowardly, Toby is one of the bravest engines I know. And Percy, well, he may be little, but he's big in bravery too. (Scene cuts to the scrapyards where Toby is crossing a rickety bridge with a raging river beneath. After shaking on the bridge, he finally reaches the other side) Toby: (looking back) Are you alright there, Percy? (Percy slowly chuffs across the bridge and speeds up to the other side and joins Toby) Percy: Right here, Toby. Toby: Good. Let's carry on then. (Percy and Toby chuff slowly through the scrapyards) Toby: Any sign of Edward, Emily or Henry and the others? Percy: Yes. They're at Wellsworth striking up a conversation about some legend. Thomas told them both but Edward knows a lot about it. Toby: I have no idea whether that bridge wouldn't have taken the weight of the big engines anyway. Let's get to work, Percy. We're getting closer to those trucks. (Percy and Toby chuff closer into the scrapyard) Percy: I'm glad you're keeping me company, Toby. The noise in the scrapyard is quite… (flames sounds occur) Toby: Scary? Yes, I agree, Percy, but we must be brave and finish the task that The Fat Controller left us. The sooner we get this work done, the sooner our railway will be better than ever for us steam engines. Percy: At least Mr. Conductor will be here to watch over us. (Scene cuts to behind the flames where Splatter and Dodge are eavesdropping on the engines' conversation) Splatter: Let's go and tell the boss. Dodge: Yeah, he won't be too happy about this. (Both diesels chuff backwards to exit the scrapyards) TBA - Previous Next - 2 Category:Transcripts